Hollow
by NietNine
Summary: Raven has been through a lot of terrible things. The loss of an unrequited love, addiction and a relationship with the leader of an opposing gang. Though when a stranger comes through the front door of her bar, she lost her breath and asked, "Summer?" ((Rated M for sexual themes and other gross things. Will list by chapter if needed.)) Ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

The funeral was the darkest day Raven had ever seen. Storm clouds that blackened the day, a cold bone chilling wind swept right through you and stole your breath away. The rain threatened to fall hard and the freezing water droplets would feel like needle pricks on your skin. Wrapped in a long black trench coat and hands deep in her pocket, she stands next to her ex-boyfriend, now the father of two and his two kids with her brother, Qrow. One of them was hers, the other was Summer's.

The warmest of person she had ever met in her life and the most beautiful of roses. Summer Rose didn't deserve the fate that had befell her and it seemed everyone agreed with it. The soft sobs and heartbroken looks only prove it. Raven swept her gaze over the crowd and narrowed her eyes at all of them, she didn't like any of these people here.

Raven's brother and kid were an exception but if she was honest with herself, she kept them distant. She rolls her shoulders and squeezed her arms close to her sides to keep the cold away from her form. She ignored the old man saying a prayer of passing and then she saw those who were close to Summer set down the reddest roses she'd ever seen.

Raven was nudged by Qrow and she declined the rose. She didn't deserve to give it to Summer. Summer deserved so much more than a socially detached and broken woman praising her death with roses. She deserved to still be alive.

Everyone was in their own worlds and it was at that point that Raven took a step back from the crowd to leave. No one noticed or cared and that was a good moment to go mourn in silence somewhere else.

Turning on her heel, Raven made her way to her car but the smallest of tugs on her coat had her stopped dead in her tracks. She stiffened and braced herself for what she was about to find. She turned slightly and then when she didn't see anyone, she looked down to see the saddest of grey eyes she'd ever seen.

"Miss Raven…. Where are you going?" the youngest rose asks, still a bud and had years ahead of her before she would bloom. She had tear tracks down her cheeks, nose running and eyes puffy from crying so much.

Raven felt her spine stiffen and she kneels down in front of Ruby, "Because Ruby… I don't belong here."

Ruby didn't seem to believe it, "Mommy would want you here! She liked having you around!"

Raven felt a knife stab and twist in her heart. She closes her eyes and sighs so heavily, "Summer Rose was a saint." Thinking thus before patting Ruby on the head, "Your mom- She…." she couldn't think of what to say to the young Rose. She definitely couldn't lie. "I should have visited more."

Raven looked past the rose and saw the one thing she didn't need. A pang of guilt runs through her when she sees Yang. A heavy set glare throwing daggers her way. Jealousy of the rose… Anger at Raven… Sadness that the cub honestly didn't deserve. She didn't want to see it.

Raven stands up and released her coat from Ruby's little grip, "I have to go, Ruby." she takes a step back and turns to leave. Walking with haste and ignoring the pleas to stay. Ignoring the hiccups of a sob and Tai Yang yelling something that slid right off her back.

Raven grabs out a pack of cigarettes and puts a death stick in between her lips before lighting it with the flick of a Zippo. Inhaling deep before blow out a large puff of smoke trail behind her as she is walks.

"Goodbye, Summer. I'm going to miss you this winter."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been years.

Raven had moved on for the most part. She moved away, as far away as possible from where she last saw her. Summer Rose was still there in her heart but she was a numb part of her now. Nothing mattered and she drowned that sorrow of hers long ago. Though every now and then she could have sworn lonelier nights had Summer's song echo through her home. Damn wind.

Her new home was a huge, abandoned factory that sat along a river. Plants crept up the side of the building over the years and the old graphics on the aged brick have faded. The inside still looked 'dated' but everything was either refurbished or brand new. Inspected more than once for hazards to her health and any rodents that looked to her home as their own, gone.

The factory itself was a few stories high with tall ceilings and new windows to let the light pour in. Dust was inevitable but Raven was glad to call this home. Plenty of space for her shenanigans, motorcycles and gang members alike. She especially loved how isolated it was from the rest of the city, calm and surrounded by four large brick walls and a steel gate. The only true new addition to the old factory was a bar, stocked with the good stuff and always accessible with a bartender not far from reach.

The morning sun filtering through cheap drapes caused Raven to stir. Groaning and stretching as she tries to avoid the light, only to see it wasn't possible since her bed was under the damn window. "Fuck." She mutters and drapes an arm over her eyes. She just wanted five… Half an hour more of sleep. Maybe more. She had an exhausting night and she deserved all the sleep she could get.

Giving up when sleep started to escape her again, she sits up slowly and hisses in pain. Her rogue lover of the night was… Frisky and left red scratch marks all over her back. What was once pleasurable turned into a need to heal and bandage. Not like she isn't used to that woman's ministrations but she tended to go overboard when overly aroused.

Raven sweeps her legs around and plants bare feet on cold cement. She stands up, ignoring the protests of her feet and decides this is the perfect time for a shower. She shuffles and combs her hand through her unkempt hair, turning on the bathroom light when she reaches her destination. She checks the digital clock hanging on her bathroom wall and glares at it, "At least I still got an hour…" She groans, hopping into the shower.

Just standing under the warm cascading water felt like heaven. Her battle wounds of love making weren't her only injuries from the night prior. She was a regular in an underground fighting ring. Almost anything went in the ring from brass knuckles to knifes. A lot of money is bet on fighters to beat each other to near death and even animal fights. From such fights, Raven earned herself a bruise on her cheek and corner of her eye, a large bruise on her left side and a split lip. All in all, the night could have been a lot worst. She's had knife wounds before and she was glad no one snuck one into the fight last night. Or else her sheets would be even worse for wear then they are now.

She hisses in pain again when she washes over delicate skin before retreating from her shower to get dry and dressed. Plain black bra covered by a loose fitting tank top and shouldering on a leather jacket. Followed by black pants and old, scuffed boots that have been well loved over the years. Not caring that her hair looks messy she runs her hand through it, grabbing her keys. Checking the time again before groaning, "Those fucks better show up today."

Hurrying now to get to her precious, a black and red trimmed motorcycle that she made sure went over the speed limit every single time. Washed and polished, she straddles the comfy leather seat and slides on a pair of sunglasses. Grabbing a remote and opening the garage door, she revved up the engine before leaving the garage in a mad dash across town.

The city was always busy and moving. Never quiet until winter time when no one wanted to be out and warmth of their homes brought them off the streets. It was starting to cool off, autumn just beginning and leaves starting to change. Oh and everyone's favorite flavor is back. Raven wanted to puke from the overrated pumpkin spice but will never ever admit she actually liked it herself. She really just hates people and their trendy tastes.

It took a good forty-five minutes to get to her destination. An alleyway by the looks of it before she hid her bike from street urchin view. She loves some of them but damn, others really liked to steal from her and she didn't want to break anymore legs unless she absolutely had to. Mercury was still recovering after his last attempt to take something from her.

She stretches again as she sauntered down another alley connected to her parking spot. Hips swaying and looking as uninterested as possible before seeing bright, neon lights that made the narrow passage glow twenty-four seven. 'Heathen's Keep' was boldly written on the sign, the bright red and purple with a yellow border around the name. Gaudy as all hell but it's a bad place for the vanilla at heart. Raven loved this bar, second best place out there besides her own home.

She nods to the large bouncer out front before he opened the door for her, Music blared out the smell of sin came with it. Sex, drugs, dirty money and liquor had that kind of palate in this place. The entertainment was nowhere to be seen, off for the morning until night crept in with the hellspawn of the city. The bar was still manned for those all day drinkers and alcoholics with a problem they didn't want to solve.

All around the bar people cheered and greeted her like a queen of the streets and champion of the ring. Raven's ego usually fluffed up a bit when it happened, taking drinks from old friends or flirting with their dates. Joking with everyone and feeling familiar manicured nails run up the back of her neck when she wasn't looking.

Raven feels her hair stand up at the gesture and Cinder all but drapes herself on her shoulders, "Welcome back, champ." She teases and kisses the corner of her jaw.

Raven rolls her eyes, "Wasn't expecting you to be here. You usually send Emerald to come to these meetings."

Cinder smirks, "True. But with this new gang trying to start up, I need all the information I can get…"

Cinder was the leader of another large gang in his city. The territories fought between her and Raven caused more harm than good. Blood split like rain during a hard thunderstorm and raids from the police were almost inevitable with how much war was happening.

The sit down between the two was fueled by rage and tension. Both powerful women armed to the teeth and waiting for the other to slip up. The be the first to lodge a bullet between their eyes. Negotiations didn't go… Quite as planned because once Raven flipped the table between them in a seething rage, Cinder countered with a balled fist to her gut. The fight lead to a black eye, busted nose and one fierce kiss that started a very rough bout of sex. An alliance was born. The gang members that were there that day were threatened to never speak a word of what happened and they've been silent for all these years.

So now Cinder and Raven meet on 'neutral' territory to keep up a facade of fighting gangs. Heathen's was the best spot in the city, right in the middle and hidden away. Perfect for this meeting between the two.

"So a new gang called 'The White Fang' is up and coming." Raven starts, the chair she took to sitting on was plush with black velour and befitting of her status as leader.

Cinder's chair was ornately decorated, looking like a throne for a queen. Red velvet and gold trimmed dark woods to hold her, "I wasn't expecting it. It seems they're backed by a lot of radical animal rights groups. They say they're wanting to get rid of all the abusive animal owners in the world. They made themselves known with bombing makeup factories that tested on animals or frees pet store pets."

Raven groans, "They're idiots. The animal activists love it but they seem to forget that'll kill the damn animals. They're bred to be human pets… Not wild and free." She shrugs, "How much money do they rake in?"

A hand shoots up and Raven points to them with a scowl on her features, "Millions. Most coming from the groups that back the, but they also steal a lot from the businesses they trash. Selling their equipment."

"I can only imagine what kind of equipment…." Raven grumbles.

"Anything to be worried about?" Cinder asks and gets a hand this time to pick.

"Not from what information we've found on our side." Emerald calls out, looking as obedient as ever.

Raven hums in thought, "Do we have a list of buildings they've trashed or torn apart?"

A younger man, newer to the gang thanks to a sibling or something. He bolts up and hands Raven a list. "Here you go, leader!" He was so excited.

Raven grins, good to see some enthusiasm now and then. She looks at the list and glares, "Some of these businesses have items you can either make bombs with… Meth…. This one's a gun store in the next city over…" She hands the list to Cinder.

"This one is a gun store too. My mother's territory said something about a break in but they only took knives…"

"Oh geez. Your mother is still alive?" Raven asks, surprised.

"Yes. Running around and ruling one of the biggest cities in the country. Love her to pieces and hoping she'll let me inherit that throne when she dies." Cinder smirks and sets the list aside.

Raven chuckles, "Salem will never die. She'll just come back as a demon or something to keep ruling." She stretches out and yawns, "ANything else we need? Cause I want people to start tracking movements. Find symbols and hideouts… Kidnap members to torture."

Cinder smiles, "Already on that, champ." She leans back in her chair, "Neo has been camping out at the docks. We've been seeing the bone masks there a lot lately. Roman is getting friendly with them and spouting animal rights nonsense."

Raven looks to her, "Animal rights isn't nonsense but coming from these fucks or the crazy animal killing activists…. Then they just make everything look like shit."

"Which reminds me… How is your flock of ravens living in your house doing? They seem to be chipper right now."

Raven rolls her eyes, "My flock of Unkindness is doing fine. Fed and a fountain to bathe in so they'll feel clean."

Cinder laughs, "I always forget you have a soft spot for animals."

"And I'll kill anyone who touches them. They're my unkindness to the world." Raven gets up, "I'm callin it. If I think of anything else I'll talk to you."

Cinder eyes the other woman, "Oh? Not going to stay awhile and drink?"

Raven grins, "Why would I drink here when I have a bar at home to keep me happy?"

The air felt heavier at that notion. A spark between then two as if a challenge was issued and everyone in both the gangs knew what was about to happen.

A collective thought of 'oh boy' went through the bar.

* * *

Night falls over the city and the streets are full. All the bars open and serving, workers walking the streets and parties happening for the weekend. The city was about to start sleeping tonight and Raven was looking forward to it.

The chill set in and she was surrounded by the scourge of the underworld. Bikers, prostitutes, brawlers and more. The bar was seedy and money was as dirty as it comes as it passes hands. She didn't mind it at all, browsing her phone and ignoring the alluring call of one of her favorite girls.

Cinder took a toll on her again in less than twelve hours and the last thing she needed was more stimulation or god forbid, scratches on her back. Kinky as it is… It really fucking hurts later. So now she was waiting for her match to start, resting on an old couch with one arm draped over the back.

Though she heard a very impish squeal and a girl pleading, 'Please no!'

Raven felt her gut turn in a terrible knot. She knew what that meant and she had a feeling she knew who was doing it. She turns her head to where the scream came from and felt her breath catch in her throat.

Between two burly men was a younger woman. Short black hair with red tips, a large red jacket, tank top and black jeans. She looked like she was about to start crying as people passed them by.

Raven's mind only thought of one person, 'Summer?'


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon baby… We won't hurt you." One says and both laugh.

The younger girl was frightened and keeps trying to pull away, "P-please. I'm just here with a friend."

"Well, we'll take her too if you'd like." They laugh again and keep pulling her.

Though one lets out a blood curdling scream as he crumbles to the floor. "The fuck!?" The other shouts before feeling the cool press of a knife to his throat. His eyes go wide as he see Raven with a blade. "O-ohshit. Raven- God no-" He pleads and gets backed away slowly by a very angry woman.

"Shut up." She snarls and the man holds back a whimper. The other man wasn't even moving but she didn't kill him… "I'll let you and your buddy here live… Though I'm really thinking about changing my mind right now. Who the fuck do you think you are to try and force yourself on a fuckin twenty year old you sick fuck!?" She shouts and draws attention.

He tried to plead again and gets kneed between the legs, "NO. You SHUT the FUCK UP!" She could only see red, "I can get away with murder. I run this entire city from the palm of my hands and you disrespect me in my own establishment. I should cut off your nuts right now and shove them down your throat!" She yells right in his face.

"Raven. He's had enough." Someone says calmly and then back peddled when her attention went on them.

"Get him out of here and make sure he never steps foot inside of this city again. If he does… Break his limbs." She threatens and looks down at him, "I gave you a second chance…" She leans down again to the crying man, "Don't make me regret not killing you… Because I will make sure your life is hell."

Raven pushes him away and he scrambles to leave. The other man was dragged out to who knows where but Raven didn't care. Her blood was boiling and she needed someone to hit.

"Aunt Raven… Is that.. Holy cow it's really you!" The voice was sweet and energetic. As if two men weren't about to- Raven didn't want to think about that.

'It's not her… It's not Summer.' That dull ache came back in full force after fifteen years. Very long and cold years of a mess she could never fix now. Fifteen years since the one light of her life died. Raven's blood was heated but a tidal wave of sadness told her of the oncoming storm.

"Ruby Rose…" She turns on her heel to see Summer's only child. Those grey eyes full of life and the optimism of a puppy. "You're a long way from home, little rose."

Ruby beamed and wipes her eyes, "I heard stories that you were somewhere in this state. I had to find you!" The determination, the smile. "T-though… I wasn't expecting the knife… The men… Yang would have killed me if she saw where I was." She rambles on and on. Dead set on making a point she didn't need to.

Raven heard Yang's name and tuned out the rest, "Leave rosebud." She says, a sorrow in her tone, "This place is dangerous and not for someone as sweet as you,"

Ruby blinks, "I-I mean. Aunt Raven, I wanted to catch up!" She beams, "M-Maybe not now but like… In the day time when we're safe in a well supervised area…"

Raven snorts, "I'm not one to be supervised." She looks to clock on the wall, "Wheres this friend?" She asks, "Get them and leave, I'm going to be stepping into a match soon."

Ruby blushes, "Honestly… There was no friend. I did that to try and deter them?" She mumbles, embarrassed.

Raven rubs her head, "It never will. Men like that will rape anything with a pulse." Blunt as it is, it's true. "You're too damn naive and cute for a bar like this." She groans and looks around, "Mercury!" She shouts and sees a man come over with a boot on for a recovering leg injury. Raven grins and pats his shoulder, "So… I know Cinder is still pissed that I broke your leg… But I have a mission for you."

Mercury rolls his eyes, "Great." Sarcasm in every letter of the word.

"I know it's great. Because I want you to make sure this young lady here isn't messed with while I'm in the cage." She gives him a hardened glare, "Or else."

Mercury gulped at the or else, as rebellious as he is, he's not an idiot. "Fine." He says and turns to Ruby, "Come with me. We'll be with my boss in her private booth."

Raven nods and waits for them to disappear into the crowd before taking her leave. Another challenger has called Raven out. Another potential upstart wanting recognition in a smaller group of idiots. She's heard it all. She gets looked down on because she's a woman, she'll prove how wrong it is to judge her like that.

* * *

Cinder was looking down on the current fight, a velvet bag in hand as she toyed with it. Bored and waiting for Raven's fight, though she looks to see Mercury. "What is it?"

Mercury grumbles as he lets Ruby in, "Raven wanted me to look after this girl."

Ruby sighs, "Sorry for the intrusion. My aunt Raven didn't want me to be alone I guess."

Cinder's eyes widen. "Aunt Raven? I never knew she had family." She smiles as she leans back in her plush chair. "She never talks about her past." Ruby frowns at that but jumped when Cinder suddenly snaps her fingers, "Get a chair for her."

A large man seemingly appeared from the shadows and set down a nice chair. Ruby gulped at the stranger before carefully sitting down next to Cinder.

Cinder smiles fondly, "So, what's your name cutie?"

Ruby looks to her and blushes, "Ruby. Ruby Rose."

Cinder hums, "Pleasure. You can call me Cinder. I've known your aunt for quite a few years. We're business partners of sorts."

Ruby nods slowly, "I'm afraid to ask why type of business."

Cinder laughs, "Then don't ask." She leans closer and looks into her eyes, "Are you old enough to drink? I have a personalized bar in this room. I can get you anything you want."

Ruby only seemed to get more flustered at Cinder's attention. 'Calm down little gay heart.' She thinks and shakes her head, "I-I'm only twenty miss."

Cinder sighs, "Miss is so formal." She chastises lightly and tenderly moves a lock of hair from Ruby's face, "Fine… If no alcohol, I'll have someone fetch you a virgin drink."

Ruby blushes more as she fidgets in her seat. Only to jump when a nicely dressed man offers her a fancy looking drink on a tray. "What's this?"

"Shirley Temple. It's sweet and I have a feeling you're on the sweeter side of tastes." Cinder was enjoying this, you don't get a cute twenty something in these establishments every night. Ruby was like an angel in a den of demons. Cinder loved that. Even better now that she knows it's Raven's niece.

"So Ruby, tell me about Raven." She asks before her attention was stolen away to the ring. "Wait…. Later. Your aunt is about to fight."

Ruby blinks, "FIGHT!?"

* * *

A huge man was standing in the ring. Boisterous and rowdy as he eggs on the crowd to cheer for him. Raven entered the ring shortly after, an entirely different air about her now as she sweeps her opponent of head to toe.

'This will be too quick.' She thinks. Standing a foot below him, hair tied back, blood red sports bra, bruised ribs and toned muscle showing and black Capri tights. Hands bandaged and prewrapped up in case of glass shards or razor blades thrown on the ground. She didn't look at all impressed as the burly man saunters closer.

"Branwen! I'm a long time fan!" He calls out, chipper and flexing miles of muscle under his skin. "I really was hoping to fight you before you got too old! Glad I got the chance!" He has an uproarious laugh.

Raven cocks her head to the side, bored, "I'll never be too old to do this." She sighs. The man was bare chested, hair everywhere and had a mohawk with a bushy mustache to boot. He looked old timey, like he'll say 'Fisticuffs' or something from the roaring twenties. "Good to see you survived the Great Depression to fight me. I didn't know I had time traveling fans."

The man smirks, crossing his arms over his chest, "Cute…. Well then. Have at thee, Raven!" He charges towards her.

'There it is…' she grins and dodged the first punch with ease.

* * *

Cinder grins as the fight finally starts, "She'll win."

Ruby was shocked to see this and she looks to Cinder, "He's gigantic though!"

"Size isn't everything, honey." She taps her chin, "Because I could easily throw a man over six foot with the right center of gravity. Anyone can." She eyes Ruby, "Even you, Rose."

Ruby blushes and looks back to the ring. The man was losing badly. Practically punching air as Raven dodges every punch he throws. One dodge and then a mean right hook into his rips. This kept going, only seeing the man getting angrier as the fight went on.

Cinder laughs and Ruby was awestruck. "She's amazing!"

Cinder smiles, "Never seen your aunt fight?"

"N-no. I haven't seen her since I was five." She sighs, "I had no idea she could do any of this stuff."

Cinder nods slowly. "I see. She's certainly lead a secretive life from the both of us." She leans back in her chair and taps her chin in thought.

Ruby tilts her head a bit to the side in confusion. Attention stolen to the ring again as the man lets out a loud grunt. Falling to the ground and he did not get back up, Raven puts one fit in the air in triumph. Panting heavily and sweat dripping down her features, a few new bruises joined her existing ones but she felt good. Really good.

Cinder clasps her hands together, "Come, little rose!" She smiles, getting up and having Ruby get up in a hurry to follow her. "Lets go get Raven a drink."

"What kind of drinks does she like?" Ruby asks, walking next to the older woman.

Cinder thinks, "Hennessy is her favorite. She usually gets it mixed to have a more citrus like flavor." She stops at her bar and Ruby watches like a curious puppy. Cinder was enjoying this, she couldn't put her finger on why though. Maybe it's the innocence, the eagerness to learn, and Ruby was also very cute and still growing into her womanly figure. She liked that a lot.

* * *

Raven was bandaged up again and hurried to where she knew Mercury would have taken Ruby. "Cinder!" She calls out and sees the woman and Ruby just chatting quietly. Raven did not like that. "Ruby, are you ready to get out of here?"

Ruby turns to her aunt, "Are we leaving? Where are we gonna go?"

Cinder smiles, a hint of desire in that look, "You can always stay with me~"

Raven didn't like that hint. A strange possessiveness came over to her as she marches over to Ruby, "Sorry, Cinder." She says, looking straight into the other woman's eyes, "She came to visit a long lost relative, not fool around." There was a warning in there.

Cinder's eyes sparked with the challenge. "Who said anything about fooling around?" She laughs, "I only mean the best."

"That's never true." Raven says as she looks to Ruby, "We're going to my home. Then I'm calling-' She stops and looks to Cinder. Bad idea to bring up the ex in front of your rival. "Anyways, lets go."

Ruby nods as she gets up, she turns to Cinder and smiles, bright and happy, "Thank you for keeping me company~" She waves and the older woman was amazed. Raven didn't miss the look on her face. "C'mon Aunt Raven!" She grabs her arm to pull her out, "I wanna catch up. You've been missing for fifteen years!"

Raven sighs inwardly, 'Hiding actually.'

* * *

Raven's home made Ruby gasp in astonishment, "Whoa! You live here!?"

Raven grins, "Yes. Gutted, cleaned, inspected and refurbished. It's big enough for my needs and I like the solitude." She Let's Ruby bounce around her home. "Now tell me, how'd you find me?" She sits down in a leather chair in her living room.

Ruby looked at various paintings of naked women before looking at Raven, "Qrow."

Raven grumbles angrily, "Of course it was him."

Ruby smiles, "He says Hi by the way!" She goes back to looking at more of the paintings in awe.

Raven rubs her temples before finally looking at Ruby again. 'She looks so much like Summer.' The thought made her actually take in how much Ruby had grown. Short black hair with red tips that brushed her shoulders, wearing black and red everything. Red sneakers, black pants with tears in the knees, giant red hoodie that looked two sizes too big, and a black tank top with a rose on it. She smiles, 'Be Summer's twin if she had more white.'

"Aunt Raven."

"What?" She asks from her slouched position. The ache of the braw today and yesterday making her not want to move.

"Why haven't you come to visit?" She asks, eyeing neon lights over a huge bar with a man cleaning polished wood.

Raven grips the arms of her chair in a split second a fury. Old battles that never finished flashed in her mind. She relaxed a bit, ignoring the need to leave. Ruby was too much like Summer, "I'm not wanted there." She says, "Not even my twin wants me around so I stay away."

Ruby turns to her, "No way! Then how does Uncle Qrow know where you are? He has to care!"

Raven almost laughed to Ruby's face. She held it back and tried to play it off as a cough, "No. He doesn't. I don't give a shit about him either. We haven't in twenty years." She sighs, "I lost all connection with him, your dad and your mom. Why visit then? To be reminded of the pain I've caused for countless people?" She leans forward, "One of them including you."

Ruby was taken aback by that comment, speechless. Raven smiles, tired and slumping back against her chair again. "Ruby. I've done things that would make the worst men alive cringe. Maybe those deeds will put me at the right hand of the devil. I only regret one one ever…. Abandoning my family wasn't it. Hurting anyone near me was never it. I've made my bed and I sleep like a baby in it, knowing what awaits me at the end of it all. So no, my brother doesn't care and neither does Yang." She rubs her head, feeling a headache starting to bubble up, "Surprised you even do since you barely know me besides what your mother has said."

That snapped Ruby out of her thoughts, "I've always cared! You were the cool aunt that my mom bragged about." She pleaded, "Of course I would. You were practically the little kid rebellious idol!"

Raven laughed that time, "Little kid idol of rebellion huh? One of the nicer things I've been called." She grins.

"W-Well! You were! Especially since my mom talked about your guy's adventures! Traveling cross country on a motorcycle, camping, all of it! What kind of kid wouldn't enjoy that!?"

Raven looked her in the eyes, "Yang."

Oh. That also hit Ruby like a cold slap to the face, "O-oh… Yeah."

Raven sighs heavily, "Ruby. Leave it be. I'm a bad person and you'd be better off returning home to your father and a family that loves you a lot. They can protect you."

Ruby glared a daggers before sitting down. What happened next was surprising as a wave of exhaustion hits her. Her body started to crumble and wanting to go to sleep, "Wow…. I didn't know I was so tired."

Raven shrugs, "Exactly the same after fifteen years." She stands up, ushering Ruby to follow.

Ruby does, yawning as Raven shows the the way. "I am not the same." She whines softly.

Raven felt that pierce to the heart, nostalgia making it close on itself, "I remember you acting like this when you were young too." She opens a door and shows a guest bedroom is sorts. It was practically empty besides a bed and a mirror on the wall. Really, she didn't decorate any of the rooms. Wasn't one for the flare. "Go to bed."

Ruby grumbles but shuffles in, "Fine. But we're talking tomorrow!" She demands, "Cause there was some other stuff I wanted to say…"

Raven rolls her eyes, "Go to sleep." She was about to leave before she was hugged. She feels Ruby leave and she hurried off as well. She didn't like it.

Ruby is too much like Summer.


End file.
